


Can't Say it's the Path I Would Choose

by fannishliss



Series: Dandelion Music, or, songs Jaskier might write [13]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: "metal" like on garageband with my acoustic guitar, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia and Jaskier | Dandelion Go To The Coast, Love Song, M/M, Original Song, Song - Freeform, bardcore, bards gotta bard tho, in Jaskier's mind as he is singing this, warriors gotta war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: when you fall in love with a warrior who won't stop fighting, what is left to do but sing your heart out
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Dandelion Music, or, songs Jaskier might write [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686742
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Can't Say it's the Path I Would Choose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's a Witcher's Life (with his bard)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953330) by [GonewithFantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonewithFantasy/pseuds/GonewithFantasy). 



> this is lyrics (adapted) and concept by GoneWithFantasy, original music composed and performed by Fannishliss

[Follow this link to the song, posted on soundcloud. ](https://soundcloud.com/user-576818933/cant-say-its-the-path-i-would-choose)

Feel free to share a link to this AO3 page, but please do not repost the song itself anywhere else. 

Music and performance by fannishliss; lyrics adapted from GoneWithFantasy by permission.

You fight! a swift whirlwind of death

Never let the beast catch its breath

Risk your life in every battle

As the winds howl and leaves rattle

Walk your endless path all alone

No-one and nowhere to call home

**Tell me: What drives you on that path,**

**A road paved with nothing but death?**

**Chased by the wild hunt as muse**

**Can't say it's the life I would choose.**

You do your job, you collect your gain

But any gratitude you seek in vain:

They scorn you for your wild eyes and hair

I tell you though that’s just not fair!

They flinch away and spit at you

Unfazed by them you just pull through

It takes a monster to kill one, you insist

I disagree, 'cause here's the twist:

You protect the innocent,

Whoever tells it different

I call them out as a liar and a fool!

You're no blunt weapon, no mere tool

I see them and I see you

You act on your morals, holding true

**Tell me: What drives you on that path,**

**A road paved with nothing but death?**

**Chased by the wild hunt as muse**

**Can't say it's the path I would choose**

There's others out there who can do your work,

Who slay the beasts that in the shadows lurk.

Take on a task less dangerous,

Would save us both a lot of stress.

I wanna ask you, wanna beg: 

Rest your mission, get that nap

Come journey with me to the sea

But I know better than to voice that plea

Yet your bard knows you, don't get you wrong,

Knows he can't sway you just with a song

You never waver, never flinch,

Against all odds you give no inch -

It's who you are, your heart, your core.

In secret that's what I adore.

**Author's Note:**

> I must admit, I got my Iron Maiden on with this one, on my nylon string classical guitar. ;p
> 
> Please leave a comment!
> 
> And, if you have a song idea, reach out! You never know, it might work out!! :D


End file.
